Puppets
Named puppets Image:Chucky.jpg|Chuckie Image:Crummyandyucchy.jpg|Crummy and Yucchy Image:Dancingclown.jpg|The Dancing Clown Image:Garycahuenga.jpg|Gary Cahuenga 508-gumdrop.jpg|Gumdrop the Gorilla Image:Gus 2037.jpg|Gus Image:Groverpuppet.jpg|José Image:Lucky the duck.jpg|Lucky the Duck Image:MrSock.jpg|Mr. Sock Image:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Image:Professorcharleschicken.jpg|Professor Charles Chicken Image:Puppets2.jpg|Punch and Judy puppets Image:Puppety-sockman-thepuppet.jpg|Puppety Sockman the Puppet Image:Quackers.jpg|Quackers Image:Smedley.jpg|Smedley Image:Toposticky.jpg|Topo Sticky Others Image:MOP01.jpg|Rowlf deals with an uncooperative hand puppet in The Muppets on Puppets. 0660 03.jpg|Big Bird's puppet in Episode 0660 Image:320puppet.jpg|Fozzie Bear, in an effort to stall, tells a joke with the aid of a box which he puppeteers in episode 320 of The Muppet Show. Image:Dizzy-Puppet.jpg|Dizzy Gillespie plays with a marionette in the cold open of episode 413 of The Muppet Show. Image:TMS-511-NursePiggyPuppetPlay.jpg|Nurse Piggy plays with a pig puppet on the UK Spot in episode 511 of The Muppet Show. Image:MTM-PuppetStreetVendor.jpg|A street vendor can be seen performing hand puppets behind the gang on The Muppets Take Manhattan Image:Fragglepuppet2.jpg|Fraggle puppets on "The Incredible Shrinking Mokey," including the following: Image:Fragglepuppet1.jpg|Boober's Fraggle puppet Image:Fragglepuppet3.jpg|Wembley's Fraggle puppet Image:Fragglepuppet4.jpg|Gobo's bug puppet Image:Fragglepuppet5.jpg|Red and Mokey's Fraggle puppets Image:TheTaleOfTheBunnyPicnic-StorytellerPuppets01.jpg|Storyteller Bunny's puppets on The Tale of the Bunny Picnic Image:TheTaleOfTheBunnyPicnic-StorytellerPuppets02.jpg|Storyteller Bunny's other puppet on The Tale of the Bunny Picnic Image:Mfc_puppets.jpg|Fozzie performs finger puppets in bumpers for the original broadcast of A Muppet Family Christmas. 2412a.jpg|Telly puppeteers a frog puppet that Maria's mother sent from Puerto Rico in episode 2412. Image:Gonzee.jpg|Baby Scooter and Baby Kermit play with paper bag puppets of themselves, as Baby Gonzo plays with a sock puppet of himself on the Muppet Babies episode "Gonzee's Playhouse Channel." 2Head-ShadowPuppets.jpg|The Two-Headed Monster makes shadow puppets in a season 20 sketch. Image:Baby_talk_puppets.jpg|Earl Sinclair performs a Punch and Judy-esque puppet show to keep Baby Sinclair entertained in the Dinosaurs episode "Baby Talk." Image:MrBusinessBunny.jpg|A speaker uses "Mr. Business Bunny" to get his audience's attention in a Muppet meeting film. Image:NoMeGusta-Puppet.jpg|An Anything Muppet subject of Prince Pedro tries to entice him to play with his dragon puppet in the song "No Me Gusta." Image:MTIsingalong-shadowpuppets.jpg|Bad Polly performs shadow puppets while Mad Monty sings "There Was an Old Pirate." Image:Carl-Ventriloquist.jpg|Carl asks his dummy "what's a Grecian urn?" in Muppets Tonight episode 109. The dummy is uncooperative, so he bites his head off. 3539-Puppet.jpg|Papa Bear performs a sock puppet show in episode 3539. Image:BabyBearPuppet.jpg|Baby Bear uses Mr. Stringo as the eyes to his hand puppet in episode 3710. Image:ErniePuppetTVBox3.jpg|''Sesame Street'' residents play with puppet likenesses of themselves. Image:Herry_paper_bag_puppet_abc_treasury.JPG|Herry Monster finds a paper bag puppet in his chest in the book ABC Toy Chest. Image:Mrs_libby_and_her_puppet.JPG|Mrs. Libby and her Little Red Riding Hood puppet in the book A Visit to the Sesame Street Library. Image:TheJimHensonCompany-AuditionAd-(1999).png|Kermit puppeteers a pig puppet in a 1999 Henson Company audition ad. Image:Bitterman_Dollar.png|Rachel Bitterman puppeteers a One Dollar bill in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, while kicking the Muppets out of their theatre. Image:Emzfolge06-10.jpg|Pferd with a pair of puppets in the Eine Möhre für Zwei episode "Das Geheimnis im Wald". Image:Emzfolge06-11.jpg|Pferd and Wolle performing handpuppet versions of themselves in the Eine Möhre für Zwei episode "Das Geheimnis im Wald." Image:ThisMorning-FozzieBearPuppeteeringProngs(2012-02-08).png|Fozzie Bear briefly puppeteered kitchen prongs on This Morning in 2012, saying "look, it's like a puppet!" Image:OKGo-Muppets (17).png|OK Go Image:Fozzie_paperbag_puppet_Gaga_special.jpg|Fozzie is too late to audition his paper bag puppet in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular. Image:Nerdy-Nummies-SwedishChef-PuppetryKiss-(2014-03-11).png|The Swedish Chef puppeteers cake popsFamily.com's Kermit and Miss Piggy cake pops (or edible puppets, if you will) of Kermit and Piggy on Nerdy Nummies, also making them kiss. Image:Murray-Special03.png|Murray interviews Sam, who made his own dog puppet (Sesame Street, episode 4503). Image:TheMuppets-S01E05-PiggyPuppeteeringKermit.png|Miss Piggy (sort of) puppeteers Kermit the Frog on The Muppets episode "Walk the Swine." Image:Halloween2015-Rizzo&KermitCostume-(Puppet).png|In a Facebook and Instagram Halloween message posted in 2015, Rizzo used a commercially available Kermit the Frog hand-puppet for his costume (angering the real Kermit by taking his parking space in the disguise). Link-KermPuppet.png|Captain Link Hogthrob uses a Kermit puppet to pretend to be First Mate Piggy's former love Matt Kewaterski in a 2016 "Pigs in Space" video. Furchester-Dummy.png|An Anything Muppet performs a comedy routine with a dummy (made from a Little Anything Muppet) in The Furchester Hotel episode, "The Furchester Talent Show." Image:Smart_Cookie_puppet.png|In the Smart Cookies segment "Making Whoopie in the Library," In an attempt to stop the Whoopie Pie, Miss Fortune's clue is "something with strings," and Cookie Monster fetches a puppet because a puppet has strings. 2Head-SockPuppets.png|In a special video produced for Sesame Street at SeaWorld, the Two-Headed Monster plays with sock puppets. DerSchatzDesKäptnKarotte-PuppetryParrot.png|Hauptmann Schwarzsocke performing a parrot puppet in the Eine Möhre für Zwei film "Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte." DerSchatzDesKäptnKarotte-PuppetryWolf.png|Wolf performing Hauptmann Schwarzsocke's parrot puppet in the Eine Möhre für Zwei film "Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte." Image:Skegra_Puppets.png|SkekGra tells the story of how the Skeksis and Mystics came to Thra through puppetry in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance episode "Time to Make... My Move." See also * References to being puppets * Category:Puppet Toys Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Character Types Category:Puppetry